mgmfandomcom-20200214-history
Hide in Plain Sight
| runtime = 92 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = $6 millionMOVIES: FILM DIRECTING: FOR CAAN, IT'S NOT A FESTIVAL Mann, Roderick. Los Angeles Times (1923-Current File) Angeles, Calif 02 Nov 1980: q31. | gross = under $2 million (North America), $3,806,930 }} Hide in Plain Sight is a 1980 American drama film directed by and starring James Caan with storyline based on an actual case from the files of New York attorney Salvatore R. Martoche who represented, Tom Leonard, a real-life Buffalo, New York, victim who had sued to recover contact with his children estranged by the culpability of the new husband and government. Plot Divorced father Thomas Hacklin discovers, on visiting his children, that his ex-wife's residence has been abandoned; he is unable to locate or contact them. He is mystified after approaching the authorities, who refuse to assist, but speculates when he becomes aware that her new husband is in the United States Federal Witness Protection Program. As he makes inroads into finding their location, the police and authorities make it more difficult for him to make contact. He becomes determined upon discovering the government advised the low-tier mobster new husband to marry his ex-wife, in order to disqualify her from testifying against him in the eventuality of a trial for his criminal activities. The mob follows Hacklin's actions for their own purposes. Cast * James Caan as Thomas Hacklin, Jr. * Jill Eikenberry as Alisa * Robert Viharo as Jack Scolese * Barbra Rae as Ruthie Hacklin * Joe Grifasi as Matty Stanke * Kenneth McMillan as Sam Marzetta * Josef Sommer as Jason R. Reid * Danny Aiello as Sal Carvello * Beatrice Winde as Unemployment Clerk * Andrew Gordon Fenwick as Andy Hacklin * Heather Bicknell as Junie Hacklin * David Clennon as Richard Fieldston Reception Hide in Plain Sight received a mixed reception from critics. Roger Ebert of the Chicago Sun-Times gave the film two out of four stars and praised the acting, but ultimately viewed the film negatively, calling it "a frustrating real-life thriller that makes the fatal mistake of being more true to real life than to the demands of narrative." Variety also wrote the film a mixed review, stating "Hide in Plain Sight has some of the makings of a good, honest film. It tells the true story of a working man's fight against the system, features several poignant moments, and makes a number of political messages in an effective yet unobtrusive manner. But in his directorial debut, James Caan never musters the energy or emotion needed to break the unbearably slow, dismal tone." Production The film was Caan's passion project, taking him two years to make. It was his intention to release the film without a music score, but MGM executives prevailed. Release Home media Released on VHS: 1981; 1992, MGM/UA Home Video and DVD: 2010, Warner Home Video (Warner Archive). References External links * Category:1980 films Category:1980s drama films Category:Directorial debut films Category:English-language films Category:Films scored by Leonard Rosenman Category:Films set in 1967 Category:Films set in New York (state) Category:Films shot in New York (state) Category:Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer films